


Among Angels and Demons

by Kikiratz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shit gets real. Super intense.DARK NICOLE, Wynaught angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiratz/pseuds/Kikiratz
Summary: Season 4 the whole scooby gang trying to get Waves and Doc out of the garden





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty

Among Angels and Demons  
  
After Wynonna, and Nedley find everyone.  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Wynonna, and Nedley hurriedly reached the homestead. They needed to make sure Nicole, Jeremy, and Robin were safe. The air was frought with tension. Wynonna was scared, her mind racing trying to find the words to explain what the hell just happened. "Whatever you do, you have to let me tell Nicole." Wynonna said pensively to Nedley. "I can't have her hating you." Wynonna said. Nedley looking at Wynonna incredulously "Yeah but she will hate you." "I can handle it Nedley, you're her hero." Wynonna said in a sad tone of voice. "She lost everything, I can't have her losing her faith in you. This is my fault." Wynonna exclaimed. Taking a deep breath, she gets out of the truck. She doesn't look back, she knows that if she does, she will lose the courage to tell her best friend that this was all her fault. Racing up the steps, she opens the front door to the homestead.  
  
Feeling nervous, Wynonna steps inside. "Please be here." She says to herself, as she goes into the kitchen. Sitting at the table is Nicole, Jeremy, and Robin. Nedley standing behind her, clears his throat waiting for Wynonna to speak. "Wynonna, I'm glad you're okay" Nicole says to Wynonna relieved to see her. "Where's Waverly, and Doc?" Nicole asks feeling in the very core of her, that something bad happened.  
  
Wynonna clears her throat. She's trying to find the words, she's trying to speak, but nothing will come out. "Wynonna where is waverly" Nicole asks again, this time with urgency. Nicole could feel that Waverly was in trouble. She always knew.  
  
"She's gone." Wynonna said in a whisper. Holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. She had to be strong for baby girl. She couldn't lose her shit now. "What do you mean she's gone?" Nicole asks through clinched teeth. She felt like dying inside. Wynonna looked up from the floor, and into Nicole's eyes searching for any signs of forgiveness. "The garden tooks Waverly, and Doc. I tried to fight for them, but I couldn't save them." Wynonna said. Saying it out loud made it real. The worry was so strong. She didn't know if Waverley or Doc was okay. She didn't know anything. She wished she could go back, and save Waverly, and Doc. The guilt weighed on her. It was so heavy, she couldn't breath.  
  
Nicole was mad. She was beyond mad. She was filled with contemptuous rage. The type of rage that makes a person go dark. "You drugged me, and left. I could have saved her. I could have done something. This is your fault Wynonna. I will never forgive you for this." Nicole says in a quiet rage, storming out of the house


	2. The way

Chapter 2. 

**. **

Nedley, Jeremy, Robin, and Wynonna sat down at the table. "Well that was intense." Jeremy said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to go talk to her." Wynonna said standing up. "Maybe you should give her some space." Robin said trying to avoid conflict. "I don't have time for this." Wynonna stated curtly leaving the room. 

Wynonna walked outside, looking for Nicole. Walking to the barn, she had a thought. Maybe there is a way out of this. Maybe there is a way to get them back. She found Nicole standing in the barn, holding Waverly's coat, crying softly. "I have nothing to say to you." Nicole spat out, wanting to punch her in her stupid, beautiful face. 

"I don't have time for this drama." Wynonna said impatiently. "I have to go save my sister, and Doc." Clenching her jaw, trying to maintain her anger. "You are so fucking selfish. I can't believe you did this to me. What the hell were you thinking? I swear Wynonna, all you do is think about yourself. Nicole said balling her fists up by her side, glaring at Wynonna. 

"I did this for her, for my daughter, and for us. I had to stop Bulshar. All I do is think about you, and her, and all of us. I have a duty to protect my family, and that includes you. " Wynonna yelled. 

"Look Nicole, I can handle you hating me, but I can't handle her hating me. She would die if something happened to you, and you're not my sister's keeper Nicole. This is a war, and I did what I had to do. So when you get over yourself, I have a plan." Wynonna said glaring right back. 

"I will listen, but make no mistake Wynonna, this doesn't change anything. I hate you, and it should be you in there, and not her." Nicole said walking away. 


	3. Strangers Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new woman helps the scooby gang. Is she good or bad? Can she be trusted?

**"**I was just trying to help." Wynonna said to herself feeling defeated. Walking out of the barn, she sensed something was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. The air around her felt different, heavier. It was hard to breath. It was hard to think. She wished Waves was there. She always felt save with her around. The world around her grew silent. The silence was deafening. 

Walking towards the house, she felt panic setting in. She could feel danger, and fear. She walked quicker. She walked to the porch, and saw Nicole sitting on the swing. Nicole looked up, staring at Wynonna. "What?" Wynonna snapped. "Your nose is bleeding." Nicole said puzzled. "Something's about to happen." Wynonna said, drawing her sword 

With a loud boom, and a brilliant flash of lightning, Nicole jumped up, and shielded Wynonna with her body, drawing her gun, she looked around for what made that noise. 

Standing before them was the most beautiful woman. She was tall, with the bluest eyes you could ever see. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Yet they were cold, and piercing. She had red hair. It wasn't like a normal red. It was the color of fire. 

"Which one of you is Nicole?" The woman asked in a voice as angelic as Waverly, but as serious as Dolls.

"I am." Nicole said bewildered by the question. Who, and why would anyone be looking for her. 

"Good, you need to come with me." The woman said. 

"I'm sorry, but sheriff Haught Pants isn't going anywhere." Wynonna said in an irritated voice. Who the hell does she think she is. 

"I don't have time for your bullshit Wynonna." The woman said walking forward. 

"First of all, I'm the crazy chick with a g- sword. I'm the crazy chick with a sword. What I say goes." Wynonna said angrily. 

"My name is Gabriella. I am a warrior of God. So I'm the crazy chick with the wings, and if you want to save your sister, you will do as I say." Gabriella said with so much might that it shocked Wynonna.

"I know that I'm a stranger among you, but Julian sent for me. I must honor him." Gabriella said softly. 

"So why do you need me? She's the heir." Nicole said pointing to Wynonna. 

"I need you because you have Julian's ring, and you play a bigger role in this than you think. Gabriella explained, wishing that they would just get going. She didn't have time for this. She had a mission to do. 

"I mean, I'm nobody. I'm just a sheriff." Nicole said questioning everything about her life. She didn't know how a mere human, can be so significant in a battle between good, and evil. 

"Nicole, I'm your guardian angel." Gabriella said. "We don't have time for 21 questions."

"If you're my guardian angel, then where the hell were you when Bulshar massacred all of those people."Nicole said with anger. She didn't believe in any of this. She just wanted to rescue Waverly. 

"I was there. How do you think you ended up in the boat? How do you think Nedley found you?" Gabriella asked impatiently. 

"Well I'm not going with you, until you explain this to me." Nicole said, storming off inside of the homestead. 


	4. The Garden

The moonlight illuminated Waverly's bedroom. It was a full moon, and the light was enough to wake waverly up. With a groan, she opened her eyes, and looked at the clock on the night stand. 3 am. Rolling over, she looked at Nicole. In the light of the moon, she traced her jaw line with her finger tips. How can someone so beautiful, and pure, love someone like me? Waverly thought smiling. Nicole opened her eyes, and smiled. "Good morning Waves. Good morning bonus blanket." Nicole said smiling. "What time is it?" Nicole asked, grabbing Waverly's hand, and kissing it. "It's 3 am." Waverly said sounding exhausted. "Baby, what's wrong?" Nicole asked concerned. "I just..I had a really bad dream. It felt so real Nicole. I was so scared that I'd never see you again." Waverly said sounding completely haunted. "Hey, come here. It's okay baby. You're safe with me." Nicole said pulling waverly closer, holding her tight. She couldn't love Waverly any more, than she could right then. Waverly, so strong, and beautiful. Yet so fragile at the same time. In these quiet moments, Nicole knew that she'd do anything, go anywhere, and be anything that Waverly needed her to be. Even if that meant standing in the depths of hell, to make sure she was safe, she would. She would do anything for this beautiful angel that she called hers. 

Waverly must have fallen into a deep sleep, because she could feel someone trying to shake her awake. "WAKE UP" Nicole screamed. Startled, waverly shot up, confused by the loud screaming. 

"Nicole, stop screaming" Waverly said yawning, and rubbing the sleep out of her closed eyes. She was freezing, and for some reason water was dripping on her head. It was at this moment, that she remembered she wasn't at home. She wasn't with Nicole. There was no Wynonna. She was in the garden. She opened her eyes, and realized it was raining. The wooden hut that she built for shelter, didn't really provide a sheild from the rain. She was alone, always in the inferno. It was hot, and muggy. It rained, but that did not ease the heat. She wished Wynonna was there. She knew she was in danger. A part of her, was excited to be the hero. The other part, the rational part was 100% terrified. She had no weapon, nor did she have the ring. It was the dreams of Nicole, that kept her going. That kept her fighting. 

She heard twigs snap, and foot steps. Her heart started racing. She stood up, grabbing the staff she made from a fallen tree branch. She was prepared to fight. The footsteps were getting closer. It sounded human, not animal. She wondered if it was a revenant. She stood in a defensive position. Regardless of what it was, or who it was, Waverly would go down fighting.

Out of the bushes he came. Standing there like a cowboy angel. "Waverly, thank god you're okay. " Doc said, tipping his hat, relieved that Waves was alive. Waverly was not so welcoming. Gripping the staff, she got into fighting stance. "I may have angel blood, but I will fight you, if you come any closer." Waverly said with venom in her voice. Doc is the reason why Julian was dead. "Waverly, darlin listen to me." Doc said half amused at the thought that she would fight him. "When you wept on me, your tears wiped my soul clean. I am not going to hurt you. I am here to protect you, as I always have." Doc said shamefully remembering all that transpired with Julian. "Wynonna is alive, and she will come to get you out." Doc said wanting to give Waves hope. "You may be in the Garden with me, but I do not trust you John Henry." Waverly said shakily. She didn't know if he could be trusted. She didn't know if he was even real. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way Waverly." Doc said, formulating a plan. " You may not trust me, but we need to get out of here." He said hurriedly. He could still feel Bulshar's hooks in him. Waverly lowered the staff. "Okay let's go find a way out." Waverly said, hating it when he was right. Together they walked, an angel, and a demon, side by side into the jaws of the Garden. \--------------------- Back at the homestead---------------------- Nicole could feel Waverly. She could feel her fear, she could feel her heartbeat. She could also feel her hope. In a way, Nicole was in denial. She felt like the hope, was just a subconscious suggestion, as she wanted more than anything. She also felt different. She felt powerful. It wasn't the power of hope, and love. It was the power of hate, and darkness. Unbeknownst to Nicole, the ring was starting to change Nicole's heart, and soul. This power that she felt, is that same power that creates wars, and ruined lives. It was the power of all hope lost. Feeling a burst of anger, and frustration Nicole grabbed Wynonna, and slammed her into the wall. "If we can't get her out, I will kill you Wynonna." Nicole said clenching, and un-clenching her jaw. "Break it up." Nedley intervened irritably. "Do you have a plan?" Nedley asks turning to Gabriella. "I do have a plan." Gabriella states softly looking at Randy. She knew that having him find Nicole, would give Nicole her best chance. She always felt comforted around him. "I'm not going anywhere without answers first." Nicole said haughtily. "I don't have time for this childishness. The longer we stall, the more in danger Waverly is in." Gabriella said in an authoritative voice. "I will not go anywhere with you, without answers." Nicole said sitting down at the table, and smirking. She felt like she was fighting a battle deep within her soul. She felt like she was not in control of her body, or her words. She wanted so desperately to leave, and to go save Waves, but alas, she couldn't command her legs to move. "Fine, I will give you the answers. However, after that we have to go. We have so save Waverly.' Gabriella said, sitting down at the table, looking at Nicole. Gabriella knew that the ring was changing Nicole. She was fully prepared to do what she had to, to stop hell coming to earth.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella tells the gang why she is there.

Sitting at the table, Nicole fiddles with Bulshar's ring, waiting for Gabriella to start talking. Wynonna sat at the table, drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. The rest of the gang was leaning against the counters. Jeremy, and Robin were holding hands, and trying to stay out of everyone's way. Jeremy's groin was tingling, implicating that Waves, and Doc are still alive. "I can feel them. They are still alive." Jeremy said looking at the floor. The tension in the room was too much to handle. 

Nicole grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of Wynonna's hands, and took a big swig. The burning liquid slid down her throat, leaving a trail of warmth, and anger. Nicole was starting to worry, as this anger was not something that she was accustomed to feeling. It bubbled up from the very core of her, threatening to say all of the things she pushed deep down inside. She just wanted her Waves back. 

"If you knew who I was, why did you ask which one of us was me?" Nicole asked, taking another deep drink of whiskey. "I got pushed out of the Ghost River Triangle. Quite like how Julian was pushed out. I forgot my memory. When I started to remember, I could only remember you as a child. I was pulled back into this war, and I went back up. When I descended, I didn't know what your adult face looked like." Gabriella stated yanking the bottle of Whiskey out of Nicole's hands. "Look I need you sober." Gabriella stated irritated. "I know that you are angry, and you should be, but I need you firing on all cylinders." Gabriella said. 

Wynonna looked at Nicole. She could sense an aura of darkness surrounding her. "What do you mean you were pushed back into this war?" Wynonna asked Gabriella. 

"And this is the condemnation, that light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil. For every one that doeth evil hateth the light, neither cometh to the light, lest his deeds should be reproved. John 3:19-20. I have watched this world burn to the ground, due to the evil of man." 

"I was a warrior in God's Army. I was sent here as a guardian. I am meant to protect the garden. So was Julian, and so was Juan Carlo. We were the Guardians of the Garden. We were the guardians of all mankind. Then Lucifer lost his way. He was just...lost. He defied our father, and was cast out of heaven. Bulshar, he was Lucifer's right hand." Gabriella said, lost in a world that they knew not of, her own world. 

Silence shrouded the room. Nobody knew what to say, or how to feel. They held on to every word that Gabriella spoke, in a silent reverie, admiring the antiquity of a time that no longer existed. 

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella continued. 

"The garden is a portal between heaven, hell, and earth. We were trying to protect it. Then Bulshar figured out a way to manipulate Eve's free will. This was how the Ghost River Triangle was created. One part Heaven, one part Hell, and one part Earth. There were boundaries, and lines. We couldn't cross into each other's land." Gabriella said in a hushed whisper. 

"What does this have to do with me, my sister, or Wyatt Earp?" Wynonna asked. 

"You keep asking what Wyatt did, to bring this curse. Well, you better listen. This is your history now." Gabriella said. 

"The world continued, and soon life was booming. Bulshar knew that the only way to win the war, is if he brought his army on earth. He gathered his legion. You know them as Revenants. Wyatt Earp made a deal, with the devil. He didn't deliver on his deal. So, Bulshar cursed him. When Wyatt broke his end of the deal, he broke the boundaries of the triangle. When this happened, all of the Revenants were set free. This war we had been fighting outside of this realm, was now on Earth." Gabriella said remembering a world that has sense passed. 

"Wow. That's a shit ton of fucked up to unpack. So, what was the deal?" Wynonna asked chugging hard on the bottle of whiskey. 

"A life for a life." Gabriella said vaguely. "Wait, who's life?" Jeremy asked, looking confused at Nedley. 

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not that old." Nedley scoffed. 

Gabriella looked at each person in the Kitchen, knowing that what she was about to say would change a lot of things for them.

  
"Rosita Valdez was one of Bulshars's pets. She was his slave. He owned her. What he didn't know, is that she was a double agent undercover for Black Badge. She was supposed to get close to him, and give them intel on how to bring Bulshar down."

The room grew silent. Everyone was hanging onto Gabriella's words, lost in a time that no longer existed. 

"When Wyatt Earp came to Purgatory, he didn't believe in devils. He only believed in bad men, and angels. Bulshar used this to his advantage. He manipulated Wyatt to do his bidding."

"When Wyatt came to Purgatory, he was deeply upset about Doc's ending. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his best friend, and he felt helpless. He was looking for a way to save Doc, and just like the vulture that Bulshar is, he fed on that pain." 

"Wyatt Earp was a brave man, but was also a very simple man. Bulshar took him under his wing, and showed him all the great things of Purgatory. But he was just a man, with flaws, and a beating heart. He couldn't stand the fact that his best friend was dying. Bulshar showed him all of the "magic" of the world. He manipulated him into thinking that he was a good man. That's when Wyatt made a deal with the devil. When you make deals with demons, you get burned. It always comes with a price." 

"What deal did he make?" Wynonna asked pissed, knowing that every Earp has made a deal with the devil. The guilt threatened to creep in again, gulping down the lump in her throat, pushing down the feelings, she was open to listen. 

"All Wyatt wanted was his best friend, his brother. When Wyatt left John Henry Holliday, something inside of his soul broke. After seeing the "magic" that Bulshar had, Wyatt asked Bulshar if he could cure Doc." Gabriella said, looking around the room, growing impatient. 

"Bulshar agreed to his request, with a request of his own. Rosita Valdez had been a pet of his, however he had found out that she had been working for Black Badge, as an undercover operative. The deal was a life for a life. Wyatt was supposed to take Rosita's life, and Bulshar would cure Doc, but Wyatt is just a man." 

"No,that's not right. Wyatt was a noble man."Nedley said incredulously. 

"Well sometimes humans do things bad things out of good intentions." Gabriella said. 

"Moving on, Wyatt couldn't bring himself to kill Rosita. Bulshar had already sent constance to cure Doc." Bulshar was an angry, angry man. He killed Rosita with peacemaker, and curse Wyatt's family. You now know everything." Gabriella said impatiently. 

"We are running out of time. We have to get to the Garden." Gabriella said standing up, walking towards the door. 

"Nicole, you are in the fight of your life, or more like for you soul. The ring has Bulshar's essence on it. It also has Waverly's. You are now the Guardian of the light. The garden is going to try to change you. The garden will take your soul if you let it." Gabriella said, walking out of the door. 

The gang followed, knowing that this may be the last time the ever saw the homestead, or each other. 

"Wynonna, do you know how to use the sword?" Gabriella asked. 

"Yeah, you stick the pointy end into the bad guy." Wynonna said with a smirk.

"We are facing the apocalypse, and this is our champion." Gabriella said under her breath. 

Walking towards the darkness of winter, and of the Garden, the gang felt a purpose, but also uncertainty. This is their new normal.


End file.
